Vertigo
by Measured
Summary: The first days were the hardest.Kaname/Yuki, recent spoilers.


Title: Vertigo  
Series: Vampire Knight  
Character/Pairing: Kaname/Yuuki  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: comment_fic: Kaname/Yuki, hunger. / 52_flavours 39 ) For their two hearts in life were single-hearted. Spoilers.

**.**`

The first days were the hardest. Each member of the day class smelled delicious, and under her new, predator's gaze, they were little more than a flock of particularly dull cows chewing their cud and wandering aimlessly through their days.. Prey. Things to be devoured.

So this was how Zero felt. She'd tried to empathize, but empathy worked best when it was a pain known. She swallowed and felt the weight of her thirst. Her throat felt as dry and rough sandpaper. She looked about the room and all its luxuries. Gilded candlesticks lit the room, not too brightly. Vampires disliked too much light, it reminded them of daylight. A ruby chaise with mahogany edging was in the middle of the room, with a oriental rug – a treasure of a bygone era. The lighting was too dark to see the tapestries on the walls, or catch the titles of the books in the bookshelves. The room itself was Kaname's territory, but she had begun to learn that every room was Kaname's property. All the vampires bent to his will, and a single word would have them abandoning the premises, or a minor battle with the truly daring, but it was they who always stood down in the end. Kaname had that effect.

It was a good thing he was kind.

Kananme was never far from her these days. It was an intrusion she never minded. It was for her own sake, and whoever might cross her path. Just the faint whiff of food – of _humans_ left her so starved she could barely resist. The tablets were chalky and tasteless, and barely nourishing. She felt dizzy and lightheaded from the new senses she had gained most of the time these days. She leaned against the wall as another wave of unsteadiness washed over her. Another hand steadied her. A strong one, a familiar one.

"The hunger has set in again," he said.

She nodded. She still felt watery and unstable, but in Kaname's presence, the effects lessened.

He brushed her cheek. She leaned into his touch. He was the only sure, solid thing in her new world.

"You do know the consequences of feeding, don't you?"

She bit her lips.

One of the night class students had told her – she does not remember which, for the first days were a blur – that drinking the blood of one regularly of someone brings about feelings of love. More than that, it makes the tablets even more unpalatable. One bite might not affect her, but the second would be impossible to resist. How long would the effects take? Would she feel stronger with their blood commingled?

How long had Zero fed, and had that any effects? For a long time she had been his step away from death. She'd sworn to kill him, but had hoped somewhere deep that she'd never have to fulfil that promise. She pushed Zero from her mind. He was her enemy now. This was her inheritance. The life she was meant to have. She was born to be this, to be here.

To be his.

"Only if it's you..." she said. Her voice was soft, yet firm.

Kaname leaned against the dark brown wood panel walls. He pulled down the collar to reveal his pale neck.

"....And only if I can repay you another day when I'm stronger," she said.

His hand rested on her neck possessively, yet his touch was gentle.

"I shall look forward to that day. Come, drink."

He leaned back, waiting for her. Her hands shook slightly as she gripped at his shoulders to gain leverage.

His hands tangled in her hair.

"Shh, don't worry. It doesn't hurt. It is the greatest pleasure to feed you."

His hand went lower, and was at her back, going up from the small of her back up to just between her shoulder blades. She nuzzled against the sweet feel of his neck. It was comfortable here. Something within her, the predator, was eager, and practically purring with the pleasure of a meal.

Lips to cool skin. She drank. Fresh, beautiful pure blood flowed through her starving body, along with a tinge of zinging energy satiating her, and feeling her with a sense of euphoria. The nausea, the lightheadedness all ebbed away as Kaname's blood filled her.

It was delicious.

.


End file.
